


Pinned

by LegendsofSnark



Series: He keeps a heavy heart [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego has a boyfriend, Klaus knows now that they definitely can't continue on with what they're doing.





	Pinned

Klaus slipped out of bed later that night. He found a pair of Diego's sweatpants and slipped them on. They were a bit too big on him but he was only going to his room, no one was even awake at three in the morning. 

 

He was going to stay. That's what his mind had told him to do. 

 

_ Stay in bed, in the comfort of his arms. Nothing could hurt him right?  _

 

Yet, when Diego's phone buzzed and Klaus, ever curious picked it up he saw a text from Jackson. 

 

**Jackson | 2:45am** _ photo attached.  _ Can't wait to spend the weekend with you. And maybe meet your family finally? I know we aren't at that level but we are kind of close. 

 

And that. That is what made Klaus leave. 

 

The photo, he couldn't help himself and a full bodied photo greeted him. 

 

The man was handsome, younger than Klaus with light blonde hair. He looked like a model and maybe a part of Klaus wished that he was fake. 

 

But no. 

 

Klaus continued to stroll through Diego's phone and found photos of the two of them together. 

 

A solemn reminder that Diego wasn't his. Not in the way that he wanted anyway.

 

Klaus slipped out of Diego's pants and into his own bed. The sheets were cold, they helped remind him of reality. 

 

                                          *

 

“Do you wanna hang out today?” A week passed. Diego had gone to meet the guy and Klaus watched as he drove away. He returned three days later. Klaus stayed in his room the entire time. 

 

Diego stood next to Klaus in the kitchen. His shirt was off and he was sweating. Klaus kept his attention forward. 

 

“I'm not feeling well enough for sex. Too much effort. And I think maybe I have that virus that Allison and Vanya caught.” 

 

Diego placed a hand on Klaus’ shoulder and shook him lightly. 

 

“No. I mean just hang out. Head down to the park, maybe catch a movie. Just you and me. The sun will help you.” 

 

The hand slid from Klaus’ shoulder and rested on the back of his neck. Diego began to rub circles. 

 

“Mmm, okay. Okay but you have to buy me some ice cream. Promise?” 

 

A quick kiss to Klaus’ cheek had him blushing. 

 

“Of course. Any flavor you want.” 

 

A sense of normalcy, Klaus thought. That maybe all of that with Jackson was nothing more than a fevered dream. 

 

                                        *

 

Turned out, it wasn't. 

 

No. 

 

Of course because all things that go right in Klaus’ life always had something that would bring him down. 

 

They were in Diego's car, parked in the driveway of the ice cream shop and really out of anyone's view. Diego had Klaus on his back in the back of the car, thrusting into Klaus with slow strokes, telling him how tight that he is, how much he loved being inside of him when Diego's phone rang. 

 

“Important?” Klaus asked when Diego slowed his movements and the tap of his fingers against the phone. 

 

Diego nodded. The phone was tossed in the front seat of the car. 

 

“It's uh, a friend. Well not a friend but my uh, boyfriend I guess you can call him.” 

 

Of course.  _ Jackson  _

 

“Boyfriend? So you're cheating on him.” 

 

Diego pulled out of Klaus and sat back against the window. He ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“We just established a relationship. Like yesterday. And I uh, I want… I don't know. I like him a lot but he's a little clingy you know? And Damn it Klaus.” 

 

“Damn it what? You have a boyfriend. I get that. We shouldn't be doing this. It's not right. Wait, have you been seeing him while we've been doing this?” 

 

Klaus already knew the answer and just wanted to see what Diego would say. 

 

Klaus sat up and mimicked Diego. 

 

“Yes. I mean I met him at a bar a month ago and we fucked around a couple of times but nothing really serious. Until well, last weekend when he wanted to be more than fuck Buddies. Klaus, I---” 

 

A silly little smile crossed Klaus’ lips. His heart began to race and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want this to be the end but really, did he have a choice? “It was bound to happen right?” 

 

Klaus found his clothes, dressed quickly and began to fumble for the door. He had it halfway opened. They were a good hour from the mansion and it would be a hell of a long walk back however he didn't care. He just needed to get out. 

 

One foot was out the car when Diego practically screamed at him to stop. 

 

“Wait! Come on don't go.” 

 

Klaus swallowed hard, the tears stung at the edge of his eyes. He turned his head from Diego. 

 

No one would see him cry. 

 

Not even Diego. 

 

“I don't want to be the other guy in your life. If you love him then we should stop this before it goes any further. We had fun while it lasted and now it's over. That's that. Nothing more can be said and done.” 

 

Diego reached for Klaus, he held onto Klaus’ wrist as tightly as he could. 

 

“At least let me take you back home. I don't want you walking home dressed the way that you are.” 

 

He wasn't dressed  _ that  _ badly. Just his leather pants and that large black jacket that he loved so much. 

 

Did he look like a prostitute? 

 

Yes. 

 

But hey. 

 

Klaus didn't pull back and sat pressed against the seat. He turned his attention towards the front mirror. 

 

“Do you wanna sit up here with me?” Diego jumped back up front. He buckled his pants back up and stared at Klaus through the mirror. 

 

“I'm okay back here.” 

 

Diego sighed, he reached behind the seat for Klaus’ hand. “Baby come on.” 

 

Klaus gripped his hand. 

 

“We can't anymore Diego. The “baby” and everything. You have a boyfriend. It's cheating. We can't.” 

 

Diego squeezed tighter. 

 

“I know.” 

  
  
  



End file.
